Flare's quest
by Fighting Robots mb7 and mb6
Summary: An Unicorn and a Pegasus just moved to Ponyville to start life in college, little did they know, an ancient evil have awakened and they are in for one heck of a ride.
1. Chapter 1

**MB7: hey guys, I decided to make a full on story about my to OCs, Flare Blitz and Hi-tech. I have also decided to mix MLP and Sonic together for this one so it can fit in the crossover. I am accepting a few OCs for this, they have to be in pony from. Give their name, race, appearance and personality. I will try and keep this thing updated!**


	2. Arrival in a new town

**Flare's journal- May 15 2:05 PM**

 **Me and Hi-tech have said our good-byes to our friends and family in Little Wood. We will come back when college is over. After one of our friends dropped us off at the nearest train station, we boarded the train heading for Ponyville. It's been a few hours and Hi-tech passed out next to me...and she's drooling...all on me. Remind me to hit her for this. I think the Ponyville train station is coming into view.**

Flare put her notebook away in her bag with her magic. The train came to a screeching halt and the conductor came into their cabin.

"This is your stop girls! Get your stuff together." He said and he walked out. Flare nudged Hi-tech in the side to wake her up.

"Huh? What happened?" She asked in a drowsy voice

"We're here. Let's go find a map of the city."

She nodded and they got off the train. Other ponies who got off the train were greeted by friends and loved ones. The two shook off the thought of their hometown and continued into town. The streets were bustling with activity. There shops on every corner and every pony they ran into greeted them with a "Welcome to Ponyville!" and a smile on their faces.

"Wow, everypony seems nice!" Hi-tech said cheerfully. Flare nodded with agreement. Flare found a map of the city. She studied it carefully while Hi-tech was glazing at the scenes.

"Okay," says Flare "there is an apartment complex on SugarCube road. Wanna check that place out?"

"Sure! Let's go!"

The two made their way down the road. While they were walking, a lavender unicorn who was reading a book on a bench noticed them at the corner of her eyes. They didn't look familiar nor did looked like they are from around here. They were dirtier than what is considered dirty here. Their manes are not made and have dirt all over their coats. They are so lucky they didn't incountered Rarity yet she thought. She further inspect them. They both were rather thin, compare to the mares here. One was a green unicorn with freckles and a short mane cut. Her cutie mark was a fireball with six smaller fireballs at the end. The other was a dark purple Pegasus with a long yellow and pink mane. Her cutie mark was a wrench and screw driver. She decided to meet them instead of watching them.

The apartment complex was in view and Flare started to make her way to the main entrance when a lavender unicorn next to her.

"Hi, I was reading but I couldn't help but notice you two don't look like you are from here." She said. Flare smiled

"That's because we just got here from the train. We moved here for college! My name is Flare Blitz and this is my buddy, Hi-tech!" She brought Hi-tech closer and she waved hi.

"A pleasure to meet both of you! I'm Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's student." Both their faces dropped when they heard that.

"Wait, your Celestia's student?" Hi-tech asked excitedly "that is so cool! You have to tell me about that!"

"After we get a room" Flare cutted in. Twilight nodded "If you two want, tomorrow I can give you a tour of the town and introduce you to my friends."

"Sounds like a plan!"

Twilight went off and Flare and Hi-tech went inside and got a room. They used their key and went into their room. It was a relatively small room with two beds and a TV mounted on the wall. The kitchen was near the entrance and the bathroom was on the far right. The mares puttheir bags on the beds and began unpacking.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right way?"

"More than sure, your highness."

"Well, I don't see anything..."

"THERE! FOUND IT AT LAST!"

"It looks so beautiful...the Scepter of Darkness..."


	3. Introductions

**Crepo the Porcupine: They are in this, don't worry. They are in pony form too and Mobius and Equestria are different parts of one world**

The two finished unpacking and went outside to greet Twilight, who was waiting patiently.

"You two all settled in?" She asked

"Yup!" We both said eagerly. "So where are we going first?" Hi-tech added

"Well," Twilight started "The closest friend from here is Rarity, but I'll save her for last."

"Why?" Flare asked

"She….have this tendency of making everything clean and elegant and you two…."

Flare and Hi-tech looked at each other, seeing nothing different

"Just…you'll see when you see her. Let's go and see Pinkie Pie."

The two nodded in agreement and they made their way to SugarCube Corner. They entered and were hit by a scent of sweets and cakes. Hi-tech was practically drooling to the scent. A pink earth with a darker pink short cut mane popped her head from the kitchen. She walked out and greeted her friend. She was wearing a pink dress with a hammer for a cutie mark.

"Hey Amy."

"Hey, Twi! What brings you here?" She asked

"We have some new ponies in town. I would like you to meet Flare Blitz.." Twilight putted to Flare, who waved. "and Hi-tech." Hi-tech shaked her hoof.

"Nice to meet both of you! I'm Amy Rose, I work here!" She said happily. "My partner should be around her some…"

Pinkie popped her head out of nowhere, eyeing Flare. Flare jumped back in surprise.

"WOAH!" Flare jump. Pinkie smiled wide. "Welcome to Ponyville!" She shouted with strimmers falling from the sky. Flare had a "what the hell" face.

"and this is Pinkie Pie" Twilight said, smiling nervously "you'll get used to her."

Amy set down a plate of cookies for the two. Hi-tech grabbed one and took a bit out of it.

"Oh my gosh…" She starts chowing down. Flare managed to get her hoofs on one and ate it.

"Man, this is good!" She complimented

"Thank you!" Amy said smiling

"Let's go you two" Twilight said. Flare and Hi-tech followed her with Amy and Pinkie waving them off. The trio made their way to a farm which was polluted with apple trees. Hi-tech took to the skies and see nothing but walking for a bit through the orchard, they arrived at a farmhouse. An orange earth pony was seen carrying two baskets filled with apples. Twilight went up to the pony and introduced her to Flare and Hi-tech.

"Glad to have y'all in Ponyville, the name's Applejack. Knuckles should be out in the fields."

"Ok, nice to meet you too!"

"Is Knuckles nice pony? Just that name kinda sounds like a tough guy name..." Hi-tech asked in a nervous voice

Twilight smiled. "He's nice enough, but he gets angry easily."

Hi-tech eyes widen. Flare put her hoof around Hi-tech's neck, comforting her.

"If you two want, Granny Smith made some fresh apple juice. We could head inside to grab some if you want."

"Who's Granny Smith?" Flare asked

"The original founder of Ponyville and a pro at making pies! Seriously, you should try them"

AJ walked out with apple juice for all four of them. "Come and get it!"

They all grab a cup and drunk it. Hi-tech then jugged it down.

"Man, this is delicious!"

"Thank ya!"

They returned the glasses and Applejack went back to work and the trio leave the orchard. Next stop, Fluttershy's cottage. Oh the way there, two speedy blurs zoomed passed them. The blurs stopped at the mayor's were Pegasi. One was light blue with a rainbow mane and the other was a dark blue stallion with a black and blue mane. The stallion was out of breathe and the mare was still flying, full of energy.

"Geez...you are fast..." The stallion said, out of breath.

"You're not bad yourself, Thunder. Both you and Sonic are the only ones that gave me a challenge."

The trio ran up to them and greeted them.

"Geez, Rainbow! You almost ran into us!" Twilight yelled.

"Sorry Twi, Thunder here challenged me to a race and I beat him!"

"I'll beat you one of these days..." With that, he took off into the clouds. Rainbow chuckled and follow suited. Flare and Hi-tech looked at Twilight with confused expressions.

"The mare is called Rainbow Dash, who thinks she's the fastest in Equestria. The blue stallion is Thunder Gust."

"So...do they like to race?" Hi-tech asked curiously

"That is what they breathe in, they want to be the fastest. There is another like them and his name is Sonic." They nodded and continued on their to Fluttershy's cottage. They arrived at the cottage and Twilight knocked, but no anwser.

"Huh, she usually spends her time alone..."

"Have you seen her in town?" Flare asked

"No, must be picking flowers."

They went back into town to go see Rarity.

* * *

 **Later that night**

"Ah! So pretty and elegant..."

Rouge was doing what she does best, stealing gems. She was in Los Pegasus in the museum of priceless artifacts and she set her eyes on a very beautiful ruby. Little did she know, two shadow creatures snuck into the museum. Rouge turned away to leaving, only to get hit in the head with a metal bat, knocking her out. The two proceeded to drag her unconscious bat pony body out.


	4. A warning

Twilight knocked on the door of the local clothing store, The Carousel Boutique, and the owner, Rarity, opened the door.

"Twilight, it's so good to see you again!" She chirped in a peppy voice

"It's nice to see you too. Rarity, I would like you to meet some new residents!" She got out of the way for Flare and Hi-tech, who both waved hi. As soon as she saw them, however, her eyes widen with horror as they let in a trail of dirt.

"Um…..hi…" Rarity said, twitching.

"Nice to meet you, Rarity! My name is Flare Blitz and this is my buddy, Hi-tech!" Flare said. Hi-tech waved. Rarity waved hi and then the two started looking through the shop, tracking in more dirt. Rarity pulled Twilight to the side.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Rarity barked at Twilight

"Listen, they just moved in from a town on the other side of Everfree Forest. They are just a bit dirty is all."

"A bit?!" Rarity caught Flare and Hi-tech in her magic and walked out of the boutique, with Twilight following close behind.

"Woah Rarity, where are we going?" Flare asked

"I simply cannot let my new friends contract all that filth. We're going to the spy! They'll fix up the both of you!"

Flare and Hi-tech just looked at each out. Twilight caught up with them.

"She does this….a lot." She tried to explain.

They walked in the spa and were greeted by the counter ponies.

"Rarity!" Lotus Blossom said "what can we do ya for?"

"Give our new friends the usual!" Rarity set them down

"Um….is this going to hurt us?" Hi-tech asked nervously

"No, sweetie." Aloe said "Actually, after this, you'll feel like a whole new pony!"

After a few hours, Flare and Hi-tech exited the spa with Twilight.

"So how do you feel?" Twilight asked

"Actually, I feel great!" Hi-tech said with excitement "Never fault this clean in my life!"

"Same here!" Flare added. Twilight smiled as she turned back to go home. Hi-tech flew back to SugarCube Corner and back was wondering in the evening town. While she was walking, she saw an orange Pegasus with a red and black mane sitting on a tree branch, thinking

"The scepter of darkness…" He mumbled

"Hi!" Flare said in a cheery voice, snapping the stallion out of his train of thought

"Who are you?"

"My name is Flare Blitz! What's your name?"

He sighed "It's Flare Dart…"

"Oh, just call me Blitz then!" She said. Flare Dart just went back to thinking….until Flare interrupted him again.

"You said something about a thing called the Scepter of Darkness, what is that?" She asked curiously

He just looked at her and then sighed

"It's just a….bad feeling that I have that something is going to happening…"

"Why would you say that?"

"Like I said, it's just a hunch so I may be wrong. If so, just keep your guard up…."

"Um…ok…I will."

And with that, Flare Dart flew into the clouds. Now Flare had a bad feeling and decided to keep that in mind. He went to SugarCube Corner and saw that Hi-tech was chowing down and sweets along with Pinkie and Amy, who was taking one sweet at a time.

"Hi-tech, come on! We need to rest up because we are visiting the campus tomorrow."

She stuck up her head from the cake she was eating and faced Flare

"Here I come! See you two later!"

They left while Hi-tech was waving at them. They want back to their apartment and got prepared for bed

 **Flare's journal – May 15 10:55 PM**

 **The town pony here are very nice! Rarity, through forced me and Hi-tech to get cleaned, would be a great friend to us, I just know it. But what Flare Dart told me, about something bad happening, it's just unnerving. I will definitely my guard up.**

* * *

 **Earlier that day**

Fluttershy went into the Everfree forest to pick berries for a special pie she has perfected. While out in the forest, a certain bat pony was stalking the pegasus. After she got a basket full of said berries, the bat pony swooped in.

"These berries are perfect! I'm sure that everypony will love..." She was cutted off due to a hoof to the face. She was out cold.

"Queen, target has been neutralized. What are your orders?"

"Leave her. Her friends will find her..."


	5. The Note

**The next day**

Hi-tech was up and about doing her morning flights to get herself up and going. Flare was still asleep in her bed. She landed at the main entrance of the complex and stretched.

"Something tells me that I'm going to like it here." She said to herself "Sure, Rarity might be a bit annoying when it comes to being "presentable", but I'm sure we'll be good friends."

Rainbow Dash landed right next to Hi-tech after doing her morning duties.

"Hey!" She said. Hi-tech turned and saw Rainbow

"Hey! I saw you yesterday but you were in the middle of something..."

"Yeah, I was in a race with one of my friends, sorry about that. The name's Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in Equestria!"

"My name is Hi-tech, the..." she hesitate for a second "...smartest pony in Equestria?"

Rainbow ignored her intro and continued "Hey, want to help with some pranks?" Hi-tech hesitated for a second.

"I can't now, I need to go to the Ponyville Technical Center today for orientation."

"Ew...whatever. Talk to ya later." And with that, she takes off to the skies. Flare woke up and walk outside to see Hi-tech looking up to the sky.

"Waiting for night to come back?" Flare said teasingly

"Nah, are you ready to head over to the college?"

"Yeah, let's go."

 **-Meanwhile-**

Twilight was in her library, just finishing up organizing her books. Spike was about to go on a food run when Cream bust up the door with a knocked out Fluttershy on her back. The door flflew up and hit Spike to the wall.

"Ms. Twilight! Ms. Twilight!" Cream said in a panic. Twilight looked from her bookshelf and saw a unconscious Pegasus on her couch. Twilight immediately dropped what she was holding and rushed over to Fluttershy.

"Is she okay?!" Yelled Twilight

"I don't know!" Said Cream "I went to her house so we could go get some flowers together and I saw her on her doorsteps knocked out! I got over here as fast as I could to tell you!"

Twilight scanned Fluttershy's body. There were no major injuries besides a big bruise on the side of her head. She put her ear on her chest. There were heartbeats. Twilight sighed in relief.

"She's going to be ok." She finally said, putting the young pegasus at relief. "Who could've done this?"

Cream scanned Fluttershy's body and found a note in her mane. "Um...found something!" She took out the note and Twilight levitated it to her.

"We know you still remember us. We are coming back at full swing and stronger than ever. Go ahead, tell your precious princess. It won't make a single deference. Prepare yourselfs for a storm."

Cream shivers in place

"W-Who was that?"

"I really don't know. Spike!"

"Over...here..." Spike groans as Cream helps him up

"We'll inform Celestia about this. Cream..." She gets down to her eye level and looks at the scared filly "I'll make sure nothing bad will happen. Trust me."

This lighten up the filly a little. She turns and leaves out the door, leaving the unicorn and the dragon.

"Take a letter, Spike. Dear Celestia..."

 **-Later that night-**

Flare and Hi-tech just got out of orientation and was going out to eat. In the corner of her eye, Flare noticed some shadowy figures leaping from tree to tree. Hi-tech found a pizza place and was so engulfed by tje smell.

"Let's eat here!" Said Hi-tech. Flare snapped out of her thoughts and faced her best friend

"Um...you go get us some seats. I need to check something out."

"Will do! See ya inside!" With that, she turns and walks inside. Flare follows the shadowy figures into the alleys.


	6. Royal Help

Flare gave chase to the figures. She was led to a dark ally and she took cover behind a few trash cans as she listen in.

"Queen, they got the message, what is your next command?"

 _Queen?_ Flare thought to herself _Who's their queen?_

"Understood"

Flare heard that and peeped her head from the cans, but the creatures were gone. She sighed and went back to the pizzeria to meet up with Hi-tech. She already ordered their favorite kinds of pizza: All Meat and Vegetarian. Hi-tech starts chowing down while Flare put her head in her hooves.

"Everything alright, Flare?" Hi-tech asked with her mouth half full. Flare was snapped out of her thoughts

"Huh? Yeah, I fine." She lied. Hi-tech did not look convinced.

"Flare, I've known you for all of my life, I know if something is bothering you. You can tell me."

Flare sighed and told her everything that has happened ever since they arrived at Ponyville.

"Um...that does sound bad, but I think whatever happens, we are more than prepared for it, Thanks to you mom training us." Hi-tech said with a comforting smile. Flare smiled.

"Yo!"

Both mares looked up and saw a big red stallion with dreadlocks and purple eyes coming towards them.

"Oh hello." Hi-tech said

"I saw you two at the farm. My name is Knuckles!"

"Hello, Knuckles! My name is Hi-tech and this is my buddy, Flare Blitz!"

Flare wasn't listening and was back into you thoughts. Hi-tech rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," Knux started " I haven't seen your faces around here. What brings you here to Ponyville?"

"We are attending Ponyville Universty for college!" Hi-tech said with glee.

"Cool! If you girls want, I could take ya to meet Sonic."

"Sounds cool! Flare, you in?"

"I'm...not going. I need to look into something." Flare finally said. "I'm going back to the apartment, I'm tired."

Hi-tech and Knuckles nodded and Flare left the restaurant, leaving Hi-tech and Knuckles. She went back to the apartment and laid in her bed, writing in her journal.

 **May 16 11:54 PM -**

 **I have an uneasy feeling in my stomach that something big is about to happen. Hi-tech, like usual, calm my nerves for the moment, which is why she is my bestie. Whoever this "Queen" is better be ready to face me!**

* * *

 **The next day**

Flare got herself ready for her first day of English 101 and she walked outside. Hi-tech was still out with Knuckles and Flare didn't know where she was. She didn't wait any longer and went to the campus ground.

 **With Twilight**

Twilight was reading her favorite book when Spike woke up

"Morning, Twilight!"

"Good Morning, Spike! What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and... _ **BBURRPP!**_ " A letter from Celestia arrived and Twilight took it and read it.

" **M** **y faithful student,**

 **I am writing to you to inform you that I am coming to Ponyville. I know that something may be happening in the near future that is why I am giving you and your friends all of my help. See you in a few days.**

 **Princess Celestia"**

Spike already left the room and started cooking breakfast.

"Spike, you stay here and make breakfast, I'll be back!"

"Ok, Twilight! I might eat this myself if you don't hurry!"

Too late. She was already out the door.


	7. To the Crystal Empire

**Mb7: If you guys didn't know, my ocs are based off of the characters in my game, Crystal Star.**

Hi-tech woke up and saw Flare was already gone. She was always the one who is an early bird, due to her constant training with her mother back in Little Wood. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom and get herself together by taking a hot shower. Even though they had hot water back in Little Wood, considering how run down it is, it was rare that she would feel so relaxed. A few minutes later, she got out and went outside and was on her way to the campus, until she saw the mane six, plus a bandaged Fluttershy, gathered together talking. Hi-tech went up to them to see what's up.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" She asked with her usual cheery voice

"Princess Celestia is coming to Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie yelled. Her eyes widen. Princess Celestia? She coming here?! She will meet the princess for the first time!

"But something else is going on..." Twilight explained "something big, it seems. She told me in her letter."

"Really?"

Before Twilight could explain more, Celestia's chariot appeared on the horizon. Some other ponies in town saw the chariot getting closer and closer. When it arrived, the ponies in town bowed to her as she approached the towns ponies.

"My little ponies, me and my sister sense something...or someone coming, the Crystal Empire..."

"What's coming exactly?" Hi-tech said, cutting off the princess. Some of the ponies gasped at the sudden question. Some muttered how disrespectful it was. The princess didn't seem to mind.

"We do not know exactly who this pony is, but if I have to go with my instincts, I will have to say that a prisoner we've captured a few months ago had escaped."

Everypony gasped except Hi-tech, who eyes just widen.

"P-p-prisoner?" Fluttershy stuttered "w-who could that be?"

Celestia hesitated for a second "Dr. Ivo Robotnik."

"No way!" A voice from the back of the crowd yelled. A blue figure jumped above the crowd and landed right in front of Hi-tech and Celestia. This stallion had green eyes, red shoes with white stripes and a gold buckle and his cutie mark with a gold ring.

"I remembered we take down Egghead, easily! How could he have escaped?!"

"I do not know, he is a genius after all. All I do know is that there has been some strange activity going on in the Crystal Empire." The Elements of Harmony and Sonic stepped up before Celestia. "You seven need to get ready, we are leaving for the empire in two hours."

They nodded in agreement while Hi-tech snuck off. She need to tell Flare about this.

A few hours later, Flare left the main building and awaited for Hi-tech to get out of her class. Once she saw the Pegasus walking out, she ran up and greeted her best friend.

"Hey!"

"I need to talk to you about something important." Hi-tech said with a serious expression. Flare looked at her concernedly. Hi-tech is usually cheery and peppy. When she is serious, something is going on.

"Ok, talk to me." Hi-tech began to explain everything that has happened in the morning. Flare is now on her hoofs in alert.

"We need to go to the Crystal Empire now!"

"Should we go on the train with everypony else?" Hi-tech asked

"Nah, we need to get there fast. We'll go by hoofs, we are fast enough."

"Ok, let's head back to the apartment and drop our stuff off."

Flare agreed and they went back to their dorm and put their bags down and they went outside.

"Ok, let's get moving." Flare said as she begins running in a random direction.

"Wait, do you know where are you even going?" Flare stopped in her tracks and moon walked back to Hi-tech and smiled sheepishly. Hi-tech sighed and shook her head. She walks to a street vendor and got a map of Equestria.

"Okay," Hi-tech started "the empire is up north so we just go north from here."

"Okay, let's go!"

The two began galloping north. Hi-tech took flight and Flare starts leaping from one piece of land to another at a relatively high speeds.

"So Hi-tech," Flare began "this Ivo Robotnik, the princess caught him and he might of escaped?"

"That's how the story goes, according to the princess. I still don't know who this pony is, but if he is in the Crystal Empire, he is most likely going after the Crystal Heart.

"What makes you guess that?"

"Do you not pay attention in History?"

Flare remains silent

"Figures, the Crystal Heart is the main power source of the empire. If he gets his hands on it, he could do anything he wants."

Flare increase in speed in more of a hurry, with Hi-tech following.

 **Mb7: ok, this another one done! I am still accepting OCs to use so yeah!**


	8. Invasion

**Dabestscout: why not? Both Mobius and Equestria are part of the same world**

 **Flare Dart: I am actually going to give them a bigger role in upcoming chapters**

 **Thunder Gust: no**

The mane six plus Celestia and Team Sonic (Tails and Knuckles) boarded the chariot . Unbeknownst to them, two Pegasi boarded train and followed them to the Crystal Empire, while remaining under the radar. They closed the door and took a seat.

"So what's the plan?" Thunder asked

"Well," Flare Dart started "Robotnik might be trying to revive his army and he might have some extra help. We need to get to the bottom of this!"

"So some undercover investigation? Sounds good to me!" They both smiled and nodded.

After an hour of moving, the train arrived at the Empire. They boarded off the train and saw that the princess' chariot was at Princess Cadence's castle.

"Ok, they might be informing the princess about the situation." Thunder said

"Good, we might need the help." Flare Dart agreed "For us, though, we need to stay hidden to avoid attention."

Thunder nodded and the two was off. Meanwhile, Flare and Hi-tech saw the empire coming into view. They stopped at the edge of the city and looked at the scenery. They have done research papers on the Crystal Empire but never saw any pictures or got this up close to it. They were fascinated at the shiny buildings and the huge towering castle in the distance.

"Alright," Hi-tech started, "we should stay here and look around for any suspicious-looking characters."

"Or we can get ready for an attack now!" Flare yelled, pointing into the distance. A giant airship appeared on the horizon that was covered in black stuff that looks like bugs. The two ran into the city, warning the citizens. Meanwhile, Sonic and the others ran into Cadence's throne room. Her and Shining Armour rose from their seats.

"Cadence! We have an issue coming!" Sonic said urgently

"Sonic, at least show some respect!" Twilight said. Sonic just shrugs while Celestia enters the room

"Cadence, you must warn your guards and subjects! I fear some great evil is approaching."

"Um..guys?" Tails said, nervously.

"Not now, Tails." Rainbow said.

"We have a feeling that Eggman might be back and bigger than ever!" Knuckles explained

"Fluttershy was unconscious when Cream found her! She was left with a note telling us!" Applejack said

"And it's Chrysalis!" Tails screamed

"How do you know?" Twilight said. Tails pointed out the window and saw Eggman's airship approaching the empire, with the changlings on board. Princess Cadence used her magic and casted a shield over the city.

"There!"

Everypony in the city was scattering around like ants when the airship came into view. They all panicked and ran to their individual houses. Flare Dart and Thunder saw the airship and their mouths dropped.

"Oh my god!" Thunder yelled

"That's where we need to go! On that ship so we could get info!" Dart said

"But how?" Thunder started, " with that barrier up, how will we get on board?"

"Princess Cadence is strong, but not strong enough to keep this up forever. Once she lets up, we charge in, but make sure to still hidden. We don't want any unwanted attention."

Thunder nodded and the two took off to a building a hid themselves. Meanwhile, Flare and Hi-tech successfully cleared the streets of civilians. They then saw that the airship started to shoot the barrier with missiles and lasers.

"Hi-tech, take us up!" Flare said. She took Flare's hoofs and took off into the sky. They see the barrier was cracking. Back in the castle, Cadence was struggling to keep the thing up. Shining and Twilight left to assemble the guards go fight off the invasion. The airship broke through the barrier. Pieces of the shield flew at Flare and Hi-tech while they make their way to the battleship. Robots and changlings dispatched from the ship and flew towards the empire. The Mane Six and Team Sonic ran outside to confront the enemies while Dart and Thunder makes their way to the ship. Thunder spots a way in from the behind of the ship. They flew to the vent and Dart removed it. The two makes their way inside.


	9. Enter Eggman

Thunder and Dart crawl through the vent in the airship. The sound of war was going on outside and Flare and Hi-tech made it onto the ship. Thunder continued after Dart.

"So where are we going?"

"A computer or a file room. We need to figure out what they are up to. I might need to tell Flare before she does something she'll regret." Dart explained.

"Well, makes sense," Thunder said. "will we be able to handle any guards or something?"

"Yeah, don't worry about that." The two came to a vent and Dart broke it open. The room was empty and dark except a large computer screen which was on. They walked in and Thunder went up to the screen.

"Is this the room you was looking for?" Thunder asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Dart said, shrugging "I might be able to find something. I just need you to keep watch for any cameras or guards."

"Got it!" He began to smash every camera he saw and that watched the door as Dart tries and hack into the computer.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Hi-tech watched in horror as more troops and changelings were released into the Crystal Empire. Ponies are running for cover and some are even fighting back! The Mane 6, Sonic's team and Shining Armor and his guards are defending the castle with everything they got. The Princesses are attacking from the air. As it looks, they aren't having much luck since they are getting outnumbered. They don't seem to stop them from fighting.

"Hi-tech!"

She snaps out of her thoughts and turned to Flare. "Sorry, kinda got lost in my thoughts!"

"Well, we are under attack here, so now's not a good time for that!"

"Yeah...got it..."

A door on the other side of the deck opened. The two turned and got ready. A overweighted earth pony with a lab coat and goggles on came out. He stared at the two mares, grinning.

"So, you're Robotnik, huh?" Flare asked, baring her teeth.

"Why, yes I am, little filly. Might I ask why are you and your friend here are on my ship?"

"Why else, dummy?!" Hi-tech barked out him, startling him a bit. " You are attacking innocent ponies, taking some of their lives away! Why do they deserve this?! What did they ever done to you?!"

"I'm not here for the ponies. I'm going for something more...bigger and better, in terms of use."

"What's that then?"

"Now, if I tell you, it'll ruin the surprise in the near future!" He chuckles. The floor below him opened up and a giant mach with a spiked wrecking ball for a hand and a shield for the other hand. His pod got into the mach he started controlling it. Flare jumped back a bit and Hi-tech took to the air in fear.

"Now if you two don't get off of my ship, I will be forced to dispose of you two MYSELF!"

 **-On the ground-**

Rouge skillfully avoided the heroes attention and arrived at the base of the castle, where the Crystal Heart is located. She reached into her bag and pulled out a fake Crystal Heart. She quickly swapped both hearts and took off back to the airship.

"Master, I got the heart." She said in her ear piece.

"Good. Report back to the ship for your next assignment." the feminine voice said.

"On my way."

 **Mb7: another chapter done! If the story was confusing at first, I'm sorry. I was trying to switch POV at times. Now, I'll stick to this formula.**


	10. Escaped

Dart got to some interesting files and downloaded it to a driver he had.

"Got anything?" Thunder asked.

"Yup! This should be good and useful for Flare." After a few seconds, the download was complete and he took the driver out. "Ok, let's go!" The two tried and take the vent back out, but it was caged off.

"Ok, Plan B," Thunder said, flying towards the door. He busts it down and there was an army of robots. He retreated back to Dart. "Ok, plan B failed..."

"Don't worry, I got this." Dart said, his eyes glowed red and he flew into the crowd of robots. Thunder's eyes widen as all of the robots attention was put on Dart. A few seconds later, a huge heat explosion erupted from the crowd, sending most of the robots to the wall or just plain out scorching them. The blast subsided and Dart landed on the ground.

"Ok, that was cool!" Thunder said, with amazement and awe.

"Thanks! Now, Let's get this info outta here!" The two flew down the hall to the outer deck.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Robotnik swung his spiked ball arm at the pegasus, who dodged by taking to the air. Flare charged her magic and fired a purple fireball at him, but he used his arm shield to easily block the attack.

"You gotta do more than that to take this bad boy down!" Eggman taunted. Hi-tech flew higher.

"Fine!" Hi-tech yelled "How about this?!" She dived down with a kick, aiming towards the cockpit. He shielded himself and her kick hit the shield, cracking it. She flew backward in pain.

"GAH! OW!" She rolled on the ground, holding her hoof. Flare facehoofed.

"Seriously? You hurt yourself now?"

"Here, let me put you out of your misery!" The chest plate opened and a laser began to charged and took aim at Hi-tech. It was close to firing and Flare guarded Hi-tech with a magic shield. He fired at them and Flare kept the shield up. At the very last second, when the blast subsided, her shield broke and she fell to the ground due to the impact of the blast, out cold.

"Flare!" Hi-tech went to her friend's aid. Eggman grinned.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining her soon..." He commenced the charging again, this time, more quicker. Hi-tech put Flare on her back, but couldn't take off due to her being out of shape. Eggman took aim at her and fired. She braced for impact until she felt a rush of wind. Eggman blinked and looked around for them. Hi-tech opened her eyes and looked around. She was at the top of the airship.

"How'd I get..." She turned and saw Thunder and Dart, with Flare on Thunder's back. "Oh, it's you two."

"You're welcome, now what's wrong with Flare?" Thunder asked, looking back at her.

"She took a major blow protecting me."

"Then you should get her out of her, Thunder." Dart said.

"Got it." Thunder took Flare in his forelegs and took to the air. He flew towards the castle where the attacks are getting less and less aggressive. Hi-tech and Flare Dart looked at each other.

"Thank you for saving us." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome! We need to still to take out Eggman though." He flew down to him with Hi-tech followed behind.

"No more waiting! Take this!" He swung at them, but Dart easily smashes the spiked ball. He got close and used his Raging Blast (the move he used before) against the machine. It destroys the machine with Eggman barely escaping in his Eggpod.

"Why you...! No matter, we got what we want. Tata, losers!"

He turned around and went into the captain's quarter. The two was about to give chase, but the velocity of the airship pushed them away from the ship. After a few seconds of falling, they regained themselves and saw that the airship boosted away, with the changeling army following it.


	11. Cooldown

**Mb7: in the hospital bed, with my laptop. Let's do this!**

The Mane 6 were fighting the army of Changelings with everything they got. Rarity looked up and noticed that the airship was turning around and leaving. The army they were fighting then took flight and followed the ship.

"Um...could somepony explain what just happened?" Rainbow asked, confused. The rest of the girls looked at each other, confused as well. The army successfully got out of the empire with Dart and Hi-tech landing next to them.

"Where are they going?" Rarity demanded.

"We're just as clueless as you guys..." Hi-tech said, scratching her head.

"Candence came out of the castle and went to the gang.

"Is everypony okay?"

"They all nodded. She sighed in relief and turned around, seeing the Crystal Heart is gone. Her eyes widen as she ran to the spot where it was. "I-It's gone!"

"What's gone?" Twilight asked, turning around, seeing what Cadence saw. Her eyes widen as she screamed. Everyone went to Twilight. Everyone went to the spot where the Crystal Heart was.

"How..." Fluttershy started.

"They must've stolen it while our backs were turned. That's why they had us fighting, to distract us!" Twilight exclaimed, banging her hoof on a nearby wall in frustration.

"Well, I might their plans..." Dart said, with the USB drive in his hoof. Everyone turned to him, Hi-tech's focus on the drive.

"Let me see that!" He handed her the device. "I might be able to read this once I get back to my apartment!"

"I hope you can do it quickly..." Candence said, with a wary voice. "The empire is vulnerable without the Crystal Heart's protection!"

"We'll stay and protect it!" Twilight volunteered.

"Y-You will?"

"Yeah!" Sonic said. "We need this place to be in one piece!"

"I'm with Sonic on this one!" Rainbow said "This place needs all the help it can get!"

"I'm in!" Pinkie said, cheerfully.

"Me too!" Applejack said.

"I suppose..." Rarity said.

"I-I'm staying too..." Fluttershy whispered.

"Me and Knuckles will go back to Ponyville with Hi-tech and Flare Dart!" Tails said, walking towards Hi-tech.

"Wait, Where's Flare?" Hi-tech asked.

"Don't worry about her," Dart said, reassuringly "Her are Thunder are on their way to Ponyville now."

"If that's the case," Knuckles butted in "We need to get moving."

"Right." Tails agreed "We need to be prepared for their next attack."

"Then I wish you all good luck on your ride back." Candence said. They bowed and went for the train. They got a cabin for themselves since the ride might take a while to get back.

"Are you sure you can read it?" Tails asked Hi-tech. She nodded confidently.

"I am smart. I can figure it out."

"Well, what should we do in the meantime?" Dart asked.

"For now, you ponies should keep watch for any suspicious activity around Ponyville. Don't want any spies lurking."

Thay all nodded in agreement. It was nighttime when they arrived in Ponyville. They all went their own ways except Flare Dart, who stuck with Hi-tech back to her apartment. She let him in and they went up to her room, where Flare was out on her bed. Hi-tech chuckled as she got on her bed and pulled out her laptop. She inserted the drive into her laptop. Flare jolted up as Dart went to the bathroom.

"I-is breakfast ready?"

Hi-tech chuckled. "No, just getting some info."

"Oh..." She got up and stretched. Her vision came back and she noticed she was back in her apartment.

"Whoa...won't we in the Crystal Empire?"

"It's a long story..." Files started to appear on her screen. "Jackpot!"


End file.
